Technical Field
The present disclosures relate to an image processing device to which a printer is connected, and a non-transitory computer-readable medium storing instructions which, when executed by a controller of the information processing device, controls the information processing device to control the printer in accordance with the print control method.
Related Art
A user of an information processing device may wish to print different print jobs to print documents and images respectively generated by different application programs continuously.
In such a case, if the user transmits each piece of print data with appropriate print setting to the printer, all the different print jobs can be printed continuously as a result. However, such a method is troublesome for the user and time consuming, and inconvenient to the user.